La gran final de la copa mundial de sagas Harry Potter- Crepúsculo
by Puedes llamarme N
Summary: Una vez terminado Brasil 2014! no crean que las sagas no hicieron su mundial ;) habrá una aparición especial :3
1. La previa

**En espera del mundial! queria hacer esto! disfruten! xD**  
>¿Que mejor que el olor del fútbol por la mañana? ¡Buenos días, tardes o noches, depende de la hora en la que estén leyendo esto!.<br>En vísperas del mundial Brasil 2014, me tomé la libertad de viajar a Hogwarts para presenciar "La copa mundial de fútbol hogwarts 2014" En donde todas las sagas del mundo se enfrentan en un épico partido de fútbol, el torneo se divide en 8 fases de grupos, con cuatro sagas en cada uno de los grupos, siendo eliminados por un trabajo de puntos por partidos, con 3 para el partido ganado, 1 para el empatado y 0 para el perdido.  
>Hoy tenemos a HARRY POTTER:<br>Jugadores:  
>PORTEROS: Sirius Black- Rubeus Hagrid<br>Defensas: Remus Lupin- Alastor Moody- Severus Snape- Arthur Weasley- Bill Weasley- Fleur Delacour.  
>Medio-campistas: Fred Weasley- Luna Lovegood- George Weasley- Cho Chang- Molly Weasley- Draco Malfoy.<br>Delanteros: Bellatrix Lestrange- Ginny Weasley.  
>Director Técnico: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.<br>Los magos vienen de un grupo conformado por: Star Wars- James Bond y Hush hush, clasificando junto con Star Wars.  
>En la semifinales se tuvieron que enfrentar a la complicada saga "Matrix" donde se impuso po en penales después de u en el partido.<br>Los rivales de Harry Potter son CREPÚSCULO:  
>Jugadores:<br>Porteros: Leah- Rosalie  
>Defensas: Edward- Esme- Sam- Jane- Cayo- Marco<br>Medio-campistas: Jasper- Alice- Emmett- Feliz- Alec- Demetri  
>Delanteros: Benjamin- Jacob- Bella- Seth- Paul.<br>Director Técnico: Carlisle Cullen.  
>Los vampiros y Hombres lobos vienen de un grupo conformado por: Resident Evil- El señor de los anillos y Cazadores de Sombras, donde clasifico junto con El señor de los anillos.<br>En la semifinal se enfrento a la revelación del año pasado "The Hunger Games" donde se impuso po con goles de Alice Cullen anticipando una jugada.  
>Esa fue la previa de este épico partido, ¡Ahora vayamos al campo de juego con nuestros comentaristas y relatores! ¡Aro Vulturi! y Tom Marvolo... Uh... Perdón... ¡LORD VOLDEMORT!<br>_ ¡Aquí estamos malditos muggles en este emocionante partido que definira quien es la mejor saga de todas!_ Dice Voldemort vestido con su mejor traje y con un lindo micrófono entre sus garras.  
>_ ¡Concuerdo con mi amigo! ¡La adrenalina que produce este partido nos deja con la boca abierta! ¡Y esperarlo nos llena de estrés!_ Dice Aro igual de animado mientras le toca la calva a Voldy_ ¡Creo que tanto estrés le sacó el cabello a mi compañero Voldy! ¡Y NO SOLO ESO! ¡TAMBIÉN LE SACÓ LA NARIZ!_ Agrega el morocho para terminar fingiendo cara de asombro.<br>_ ¡No es gracioso maldito sangre sucia!_ Dice Voldemort irritado pero disimulándolo con una falsa sonrisa.  
>_ ¡Oye Voldy! ¿Sabes porque nosotros no somos sangres sucias?_ Pregunta Aro con una picara sonrisa.<br>_ No... ¿Por qué?_ Pregunta el señor oscuro.  
>_ ¡PORQUE NO TENEMOS SANGRE!_ Dice animada mente el rey de los vampiros explotando de risa, para después escuchar un "Ba Dum Tss" hecho con una batería.<br>_ ¡Parece que mi compañero no solo es un gran bromista! ¡También es un idiota!_ Dice Voldemort aguantando su sonrisa_ ¡Yo fui claro "Quiero a el Agente Smith" ¡EL DE MATRIX!_ Voldemort se queja fuertemente.  
>_ ¡No te preocupes Voldy! ¡Presiento que seremos grandes amigos!_ Dice Aro mientras en un fuerte abrazo hace que el color de la piel de Voldemort pase a un fuerte rojo de ira.<br>_ ¡VAYAMOS A LOS VESTUARIOS!_ La sonrisa de Voldemort ya casi no se notaba.  
>Mientras tanto, en el vestuario de los magos nos encontramos con Minerva Mcgonagall.<br>_ Buenas noches una bella noche para ver este gran partido de fútbol, ahora nos encontraremos en una gran charla con el capitán del equipo, acá estamos con Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moody_ Dice la profesora mientras señala a su lado derecho a el famoso cazador de Mortifagos "Alastor Moody"_ Bueno, ya llegamos hasta acá, supongo que ahora a ganar ¿No?_ Pregunta la profesora para después darle un micrófono a su invitado.  
>_ Primero que nada buenas noches, si, la verdad que es un partido muy lindo para disfrutar con la familia, llegamos bien, en el ultimo partido nos costó un poco llegar al arco rival, pero todo se resuelve..._ Dice Alastor.<br>_ ¿Como se preparan para este gran partido?_ Pregunta la profesora.  
>_ Saldremos con 4-3-3, tenemos a los gemelos por las bandas como volantes creativos y a Granger de centro delantera para definir bien, imagino que con su gran inteligencia va a saber que hacer, en el y nuestra defensa esta compuesta conmigo, Remus, Arthur, y Severus, ¡NO VA A PASAR NADIE POR AHÍ! ¡VAMOS LOS MAGOS!_ Dice estas ultimas frases animada mente.<br>Minerva ríe divertida mente.  
>_ ¡Si! ¡La verdad quiero que gane! Una ultima pregunta, ¿Como está Albus siendo DT?_ Pregunta la profesora.<br>_ Bien, bien, la verdad, nos tranquiliza, nos habla bien, nos explica jugadas y nos enseña que solo tenemos que salir a divertirnos, ¡El conoce a Carlisle! ¡El DT del otro equipo! Por eso imagina que sera un partido lindo de ver..._ Explica el ex-profesor de DCAO.  
>_ Gracias profesor, suerte._ Se despida Minerva, Moody suelta un "Gracias, adiós" y se va_ ¡Ahí los tienen! ¡Con confianza y listos para ganar! ¡Volvemos contigo Voldemort!_ Agrega Minerva.<br>Mientras tanto:  
>_ ¡Voy a matarte!_ Nos encontramos con Voldemort sosteniendo a Aro en el aire._ Emm... hola... ¡AHORA RÁPIDAMENTE NOS VAMOS CON RENESMEE CULLEN PARA VER A LOS VAMPIROS!... ¡Crucio!_<br>La cámara se posa en la pequeña niña junto con Jasper.  
>_ ¿Gracias Voldy? ¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡HERMOSA! Repito ¡HERMOSA NOCHE PARA JUGAR AL FÚTBOL! ¡Y acá estamos con la sorpresa! ¡El capitán de nuestra raza! ¡Mi tío favorito! ¡Jasper Cullen!_ Presentan al vampiro rubio.<br>_ Hola sobrina, buenas noches a todos_ Saluda Jasper serena mente con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.  
>_ Primero que nada ¡¿Que esperan de este partido?!_ La joven estaba demasiado animada.<br>_ Bueno, espero que sea un partido vistoso, que sea lindo para ver... ¡Y obviamente con victoria nuestra!_ Dice el joven para terminar con una ligera risa.  
>_ ¿Te sentís raro siendo el capitán?_ Pregunta la joven.<br>_ No... La verdad, se que muchos esperaba que Edward sea el capitán, pero Carlisle confía en mi habilidad y bueno, tengo que dar lo mejor de mi para corresponderle_ Responde el joven.  
>_ Hoy tu marcador es Fred Weasley ¿Tienes alguna estrategia para detener el avance? Escuché que el es muy habil para esconderse_ Pregunta la joven castaña.<br>_ Hoy mi carril sera un pasillo cerrado, hoy NADIE PASA, ya que Carlisle me puso mas atrasado que Emmett_ Responde Jasper.  
>_ Ultima pregunta ¿Hay nervios?_ Pregunta la joven.<br>Jas suelta una nerviosa risa.  
>_ Mira el partido y fijate_ Dice el joven riendo_ Vale, me voy, adiós_ Se despide el joven.<br>_ ¡Ese fue mi tío! ¡Volvemos contigo Voldy!_ Se despide Nessie.  
>Mientras tanto.<br>_ ¡MALDITO VAMPIRO! ¡Si no estuvieras muerto ya te hubiera matado! ¡Crucio!_ Voldemort estaba enfurecido_ Emm... Ejem... ¡Que buen partido se nos viene mi querido amigo Aro!_ Dice Voldemort mientras suelta a Aro de su hechizo Crucio y este se desploma en el suelo_ ¿Como crees que terminara?_ Pregunta el señor tenebroso.  
>_ Duele cuando hablo..._ Dice Aro soltando un ligero puchero, pero al ver la asesino mirada de Voldemort_ ¡Pues creo Voldemort que terminara con victoria de los vampiro con 3 goles en contra de Sirius Black!_ Dice animada mente el joven pero todavía con un gran dolor en su interior.<br>_ ¿Qué? ¡Obviamente ganaran los magos 3 a 0!_ Se queja Voldemort.  
>_ ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso mi querido Pepe!_<br>_ ¿A quien le llamas Pepe?_ Se queja Voldy.  
>_ ¡Ahora salen los equipos al campo!_ Agrega el vampiro.<br>Abajo de la platea donde estaba Voldemort y Aro se veía en gran estadio de Hogwarts, y los dos equipos al mismo tiempo salían, con Moody y Jasper primeros con sus cintas de capitanes, la multitud enloquece, los magos estaban vestidos con túnicas rojas, verdes, azules y amarillas en rayas verticales, era una camiseta demasiado colorida, y los vampiros con túnicas negras, una camiseta demasiado aburrida, el arbritro del partido será Peeta Mellark, de la saga "Los juegos del hambre"  
>_ ¡Una gran multitud para presenciar este hermoso juego!_ Dice Aro animada mente, casi al borde de las lagrimas_ ¡Ahora Voldy! ¡Presenta la formación de los magos!_ Agrega el gran vampiro.<br>_ ¡CLARO MI QUERIDO ARO!_ Dice también al borde de las lagrimas Voldy.  
>_ El combinado de los magos se presenta con El perro de Sirius Black en el arco, El licantropo sucio de Lupin corriendo por la derecha, el viejo capitán Alastor Moody compartiendo saga central junto con mi leal Severus Snape ¡Y EL SUCIO WEASLEY CORRIENDO POR LA IZQUIERDA!.<br>Después tienen un gran medio campo español, con los idiotas de los gemelos Weasley corriendo por las bandas con Fred por derecha y George por izquierda, y la maniática Lovegood por el centro.  
>Después la delantera sucia, ¡Apodada por mi! ¡Con el futuro muerto Harry Potter por derecha! ¡El inútil Weasley de nombre no importante, pero se llama Ron por izquierda! ¡Y la sangre sucia para dirigir!.<br>Dirige técnicamente este equipo, el segundo mejor mago de todos los tiempos, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
>_ ¡No me quiero imaginar como estaba mentalmente la madre de ese señor para ponerle ese nombre al viejo!_ Se burla Aro del nombre de Dumbledore.<br>_ ¡Mal Aro! ¡MAL! ¡Y ahora llegó la hora de los vampiros! ¡Haga los honores Aro!_ Voldemort le da pista a Aro.  
>_ ¡Claro señor sin nariz!_ Comienza Aro.<br>_ Los merengues de piel se presentan con una sucia perra en el arco, traen a Leah Clearwater, defensa de cuatro, con el vampiro gay de Edward, la vieja de Esme y perro de Sam y mi querida Jane jugando de tres.  
>Medio campo compuesto por el capitán Jasper Cullen, La loca Alice y Míster esteroides Emmett de doble 5 y el idiota que apareció en el final de la saga Benjamin.<br>¡Y la delantera mas rara de todas! ¡Un perro sucio mas grande llamado Jacob Black y la chica de las mil y una caras (Sarcasmo) Bella Swan!.  
>Dirige técnicamente ¡EL DOCTOR CULLEN! ¡EL TRAIDOR DE CARLISLE CULLEN!.<br>_ Muy bien Aro, ahora, por favor, Nessie, presentanos el banco de suplentes de los vampiros_ Le pide Voldy a Nessie.  
>_ Como no señor tenebroso_<br>El banco esta compuesto por mi tía Rosie de arquera suplente, la dupla de Cayo y Marco de defensores, la guardia Vulturi compuesta por Felix, Alec y Demetri ¡Y los ultimos son Seth y Paul como delanteros suplentes!  
>_ Gracias pequeña, Minerva, por favor, los suplentes de los magos_ Le pide Aro a Mcgonagall.<br>_ Espera su oportunidad para entrar: Rubeus Hagrid de portero, Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour defensores, la señorita Chang, Molly Weasley y el joven Malfoy van al medio ¡Y las armas ofensivas compuestas por Bellatrix y Ginny!.  
>_ ¡Gracias Minnie! ¡Acá termina la previa! ¡UNA PAUSA Y YA VOLVEMOS CON LA GRAN FINAL DE LA COPA MUNDIAL DE FÚTBOL HOGWARTS 20141 ¡YA VOLVEMOS!_ Era la voz de Voldemort.<p>

**Eso es todo amigos! XD ****YA SABEN**** No, no creo que sepan... Así que no saben! xD dejen sus comentarios, diganme en que debo mejorar, se que hubo poco relato y muchos dialogos... PERO ES EL PRIMER CAP! Que quieren que diga? La longitud del cesped? XD Bueno, dejen comentarios! xD**


	2. Primer Tiempo

_ ¡Poco a poco los jugadores van tomando su posición! ¡El estadio de Quidditch, ahora de futbol, JAMAS se vio tan repleto!_ Voldemort estaba comentando_ ¡Qué partido se nos viene Aro! ¡POR MERLIN!_ Voldy no podía parar, sus gritos aturdían a todos en el estadio.  
>_ ¡Ese es el espíritu Voldy! ¡Aunque es obvio que los vampiros ganaran 3 a 0!_ Ahora estaba también muy animado.<br>_ ¡Perdonen la ignorancia de mi compañero! ¡Obviamente los vampiros PERDERAN 3 a 0!_ Voldy resaltó el "Perderán"

Antes de que empiece la pelea entre relator y comentarista la pelota comenzaba a rodar y la gran final daba inicio, el estadio explotaba.

Los magos tenían la pelota con Fred Weasley como abanderado siendo perseguido muy de cerca por Jasper Cullen, Fred rápidamente se la tira a Luna la cual es rápidamente marcada por Alice Cullen que con su velocidad se la quita, Arthur se cerraba y de un Desmaius derribaba a la joven, Peeta marcaba tiro libre en el borde del área y amarilla para Arthur.

- ¡Uh! ¡Hermoso tiro libre Voldy!- Comentaba Aro, pero al ver a Voldemort lo nota gritando de ira.

- ¡ESO NO FUE FALTA! ¡SALI DE LA CANCHA ARTHUR! ¡ANDA A VER PARA QUE SIRVE EL PATO DE HULE! ¡PECHO FRIO!- Dice Voldy para después acomodarse la corbata- Ahora sí, si llega a ser gol lo mato a Arthur en la próxima película.

Para pegarle de derecha está Jasper Cullen, Edward para pegarle de izquierda, la barrera estaba formada por:

Harry- Moody- Hermione- George. El que quedaba para la contra era Ron.

Va Edward… ¡AMAGA! ¡Jasper al palo del arquero…! Gol… ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡De Crepúsculo señoras y señores! ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper Hale Cullen es el que metía el gol! ¡Se lo tiró directamente a Sirius que no pudo contener la pelota!

Crepúsculo: 1 (Jasper Hale Cullen) 13' PT

Harry Potter: 0

- ¡En la próxima película lo mato a Sirius mejor!- Eran las palabras de Voldy- ¡Y los magos salen a buscar el empate!-

Decía mientras veía a Fred y a George hacer una buena pared para dejar atrás a los medios campistas de los de la saga de vampiros, George de un gran pase habilita a Ron que queda mano a mano con Leah… Define… ¡Leah! ¡Leah la despeja al tiro de esquina!

- ¡No! ¡QUE PECHO FRIO QUE SOS! ¡Amargo! ¡Muerto! ¡Andá a jugar al Liverpool! ¡Cagón!- Explotaba Voldemort mientras puteaba a Ron.

- ¡Tranquilo Voldy! ¡Lo importante es divertirse!- Lo trata de calmar Aro.

- ¡Lo importante es ganar!- Reprime Voldemort.

- ¡No es cierto! Mírame a mí, no importa como vaya mi equipo… Yo siempre estaré… ¡HIJODE PUTA! ¡NO PODES DEFENDER ASÍ!- Así es, gol de los magos.

¡Goooooooooooooooooooooooool! ¡De la saga Harry Potter! ¡Luna Lovegood con un cabezazo preciso…! ¡Y un Expelliarmus a Leah empata el partido!

Crepúsculo: 1 (Jasper Hale Cullen) 13' PT

Harry Potter: 1 (Luna Lovegood) 20' PT

- ¡Qué Partido tenemos hoy por el amor de dios! ¡Viva el futbol! ¡Viva la magia! ¡Y todavía queda más de un tiempo!- Llora Voldemort de la emoción.

- ¡NO LA VEZ NI CUADRADA SUCIA LOBA! ¡ESPERO QUE TE MUERAS EN EL FINAL!- Le gritaba Aro a Leah después de su floja respuesta en el gol de los magos.

Después del gol quedó totalmente claro que los equipos no podían descuidarse en la defensiva, así que lo único que hicieron hasta el minuto 40 fue dar ligeros centros e intentar que uno de los delanteros conecte de cabeza.

- ¡No se entiende que pasa! ¿Los equipos no tienen idea de juego bien definida?- Preguntaba Aro en tono de sorpresa al ver un partido con solo tres emociones transformadas en dos goles.

- No creo… Si no tuvieran idea de juego no hubieran llegado a la final, deben estar más resguardados… ¡No quieren arriesgar nada!- Relataba Voldemort.

Y así se les iba la primera mitad.

Crepúsculo: 1 (Jasper Hale Cullen) 13' PT

Harry Potter: 1 (Luna Lovegood) 20' PT

- ¡Partido que promete y está cumpliendo a medias señoras y señores! … ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿El DT de los magos está seduciendo a Cayo Vulturi?- Decía sorprendida mente Aro Vulturi mientras se apoyaba en el vidrio con asombro al ver a Dumbledore coqueteando con Cayo como si fueran dos adolescentes

- ¡Yo te explicaré maldito engendro del demonio! Ese "Cayo" se parece a un joven amor de Albus llamado Grindelway- Explica el señor tenebroso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Aro quedó con la boca totalmente abierta.

- Será mejor que hasta aquí dejemos esta transmisión… ¡Corte comercial y ya volvemos!- Dice el vampiro tratando de acomodarse de ese shock mental.

- ¡Pero no cambien de canal! ¡Se viene el show del entretiempo con las mejores jugadas y los goles que nos dejó el apasionante partido por el tercer puesto entre Matrix y The Hunger Games!- Dice Voldemort todavía con esa gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estas tu con este partido Voldy?- Preguntaba el merengue.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Y mejor ahora que se que cuento con Travel Ace Assistance!- Fueron las últimas palabras de Voldemort antes que se corte la transmisión.

**_~*~-~*~-~*~-  
><em>****Quiero disculparme por dejar prácticamente todas mis historias de lado, he estado algo ocupado, pero prometo terminar todas.  
>Atte. Puedes llamarme N<strong>


	3. Entretiempo

-Copa mundial futbol de sagas Hogwarts 2014-

Pasaba la propaganda del mundial y volvemos a la cabina con nuestro comentarista Aro Vulturi y nuestro relator Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo viviste el primer tiempo Aro?- Le preguntaba el señor tenebroso al jefe de los vampiros.

- Lo vi muy friccionado, no es un partido violento… ¡Pero tendría que serlo! ¡Es la gran final por dios! ¡Pongan huevo!- Se quejaba Aro, y en parte tenía razón.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Que alguien mate a alguien!- Gritaba Voldemort fuertemente.

- Mientras esperamos que los equipos salgan a la cancha, ¿Te parece si vemos como salió el partido por el tercer puesto entre dos sagas que no son tan buenas como Crepúsculo pero aun así llegaron lejos?- Pregunta Aro.

- ¡Claro! ¡Vamos con nuestro asistente! ¡Gilderoy Lockhart!- Presentaba Voldemort.

La cámara cambia de lugar y se lo logra ver a Lockhart parado enfrente de un gran televisor viendo todo muy confundido "¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntaba confundida mente el ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡Les dije que no metan al idiota este!- Voldy regaña fuertemente a la producción- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Voldemort perdía el control y atacaba a todos.

¡Esto es una carnicería! ¡Nadie puede detener al señor oscuro! ¡Es muy poderoso!

**~Problemas técnicos, volvemos en unos minutos~**

**Comerciales:**

**¿Se muere por un cabello largo y sedoso pero es tan sucio que no quiere lavárselo? ¡Pues pruebe ****_Shampo Kadavra_****! ¡El Shampo que todo mago sueña con tener!**

**-Archivo adjunto: Una foto de Rubeus Hagrid-**

**¿Tiene el cabello así o peor? ¡No hay problema! ¡Con ****_Shampo Kadavra_****! Te transformas en esto:**

**-Archivo adjunto: Una foto de Dumbledore al morir-**

**¡Así que no lo olvide! ¡****_Shampo Kadavra_****!**

¿Habrá terminado la carnicería?

¡Y volvemos al partido…! ¡No! ¡Mejor no!

~Lo que se logró ver~

- Voldy… Amigo… Tranquilo…_ Era Aro tratando de calmarlo, pero es sostenido en los aires por el cuello por el mismo señor tenebroso… ¡Voldy!

- ¡Y tu eres lo peor que me pasó desde que me obligaron a estar en este estúpido programa…! No… Otra vez tu no… ¡Nooo!- Fin de la transmisión.

**Comerciales:**

**¿Está cansado de esconder su cuerpo entre tanta ropa? ¡No hay problema! Con los "****_Esteroides Quileutes_****" ¡Es capaz de grandes cosas!  
>Pasará de ser un perdedor:<strong>

**-Archivo adjunto: Una foto de Set-**

**¡A un lobo muy macho! ¡Que siempre sentirá la necesidad de andar sin camisa!**

**-Archivo adjunto: Una foto de Jacob-**

**¡Así que no lo olvide! "****_Esteroides Quileutes"_**

**Efectos secundarios: Pedofilia.**

Ahora sí, volvemos con la transmisión:

Nos encontramos con Aro sonriendo feliz mente, con la ropa rota y sin algunos dedos, Voldemort atado a una silla y… ¿Quién es? ¡Es Mary Poppins!

- ¡Gracias por tu ayuda Mary!- Dice feliz mente Aro.

- ¡No hay porque!- Dice la señorita con su típica tierna voz, al ver a Voldy lo amenaza con su puño, este suelta un grito afeminado, después de eso sale volando por la ventana.

- ¡Siempre es un placer verla!- Se dice para sí mismo Aro- ¡Ahora Voldemort! ¿Cómo salió el tercer puesto?- Pregunta el rey de los vampiros.

- Pues- Voldemort hablaba con dificultad- Ganó Matrix 1 a 0… Neo entendió en el final que tenía que parar la pelota, no esquivarla… Por ahora los puestos son:

1_…

2_…

3_ Matrix

4_ The Hunger Games

- ¡Y ahora! ¡Los goles de este partido!- Decía Aro sonriendo a la cámara y de repente nos encontramos viendo las repeticiones:

**Gol de Crepúsculo:**

La lleva Fred, Jasper ofrece presión, Fred le entrega la pelota "En llamas" a Luna Lovegood, esta la pierde contra Alice, Arthur le comete falta y es tarjeta amarilla, en el tiro libre Edward hace una amague y le entrega el tiro a Jas que define muy bien al palo del arquero.

**Gol de Harry Potter:**

Después de una gran jugada elaborada por Fred y George, Ron termina desperdiciándola al no saber definir antes una muy buena arquera que la desvía al tiro de esquina. Pero de ese tiro de esquina bien ejecutado por Remus Lupin y un mejor cabezazo de Luna Lovegood enmendando su error del gol anterior (Con un Expelliarmus incluido) logra vencer la resistencia de Leah e iguala el marcador.

¡¿Quién será el campeón de este apasionante torneo?! ¡No cambien de canal! ¡Ya volvemos!

**Palabras del escritor: El entretiempo :) espero que les guste.  
>Atte. Puedes llamarme N<strong>


	4. Segundo Tiempo

**_Segundo Tiempo:_**

¡Salen los equipos a la cancha! Donde se logra escuchar un millón de silbidos por parte de todos los sectores del estadio para sus respectivos equipos rivales.

- ¡Esto es futbol Voldy! ¡Esto- Es- Futbol!- Aro estaba excitado, él quería que su equipo ganara.

- ¡Un hermoso espectáculo que vale la pena ver!- Eran las palabras de Voldemort que tambien quería que ganara su equipo- ¿Hay cambio en el equipo de los magos?- Efectivamente había cambio.

- ¡Efectivamente Señor Tenebroso! ¡Hay cambio! ¡Tache al 7! ¡Saque a Ron Weasley que se retira y entra con la 22 Cho Chang!- Eran las palabras de Aro.

- El muerto ese por su gran frialdad salió de la cancha, seguramente Albus estará pensando en un 4-4-2, ya le quedó demostrado en el primero tiempo que necesitará más juego que no sea todo solamente por parte de los creativos gemelos ¿Y por qué Cho Chang? Simple, ¡Ella es china!- Explica Lord Voldemort- En definitiva se pararan:

Sirius  
>Lupin- Moody- Severus- Arthur<br>Luna  
>Fred- George<br>Cho  
>Harry- Hermione<p>

- ¿Se vendrá mas juego colectivo por parte de los magos? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡El DT de los magos está muy cerca de Cayo Vulturi! ¡Parece que lo trata de convencer para unirse al equipo de los magos como un "Asistente Personal"- Comentaba el vampiro

- ¡Esto me está traumando! ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Preparen sus vasos de Sangre y de Cerveza de Mantequilla! ¡Se vienen los segundos 45 minutos de la gran final de la copa mundial de sagas Hogwarts 2014!

La pelota comienza a girar, los de la saga crepúsculo tomaron la iniciativa conduciéndola mediante Emmet Cullen que es perseguido muy de cerca por Severus Snape que se le para en frente de él.

- ¡Dale grasoso! ¡Te haré bailar!- Eran las palabras de Emmett.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Acónito y Luparia?- Preguntaba Severus.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunta Emmett algo confundido

- Al parecer no ha estudiado lo último que dimos en clases señor Cullen, al terminar el partido quiero que me entregue 3 pergaminos sobre la diferencia entre Acónito y Luparia y un breve resumen de la pag 394.

- ¡Eu! ¡Le voy a decir a mi mamá!- Emmett se va rápidamente con Esme, osea, baja toda la cancha dejando la pelota atrás- ¡Mami! ¡El grasoso me dio tarea extra!- Alice se acerca a Emmett y le da un fuerte golpe en la nuca de indignación.

"Bien hecho profesor" Eran las palabras de Harry mientras tomaba la pelota y se dirigía junto con Hermione a la zona defendida por los vampiros y hombres lobos.

- … 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor…- Eran las palabras de Snape.

Harry tenía la pelota en sus pies y se pone la capa de invisibilidad haciendo que nadie pueda verlo.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!- Pregunta Sam preocupado y pegando patadas para todos lados tratando de pegarle a Potter.

- ¡Somos vampiros! ¡Olemos su perfume!- Eran las palabras de Edward para luego dirigirse rápidamente donde regateaba Potter y aplicarle una fuerte patada enviando la pelota al tiro de esquina.

Mientras tanto, Voldy y Aro:

- ¡Qué partido Voldy! ¡Volvieron más animados del segundo tiempo!

- ¡Así es Aro! ¡Y recién van 15 minutos! ¿Será la pelota detenida la solución de los magos?- Eran las palabras del Señor Tenebroso.

Se prepara Moody para ejecutar el tiro de esquina.

¡Centro al corazón del área! ¡VA FRED PARA EL 2 a 1! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Penal!

- ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Hay penal para los magos! ¡Edward se quiso hacer la gran Luis Suarez y mordió a Fred Weasley!- Era Voldemort el que hablaba.

- ¡Ahora esperen a que se detenga la transformación!- Eran las palabras de Aro que se metió en frente de la cámara para taparla con una mano.

**_~1 hora después de eterno sufrimiento~_**

Ahora sí, volvemos al partido después de tantos gritos y llantos, veamos que hace el árbitro… ¡Roja! ¡Roja para el jugador de Crepúsculo! ¡La saga de vampiros y hombres lobos se queda con 10 a los 20 del segundo tiempo!  
>En frente de la pelota se para… ¡Fred Weasley!<p>

Mira fijamente a Leah… Fred... Freeeed… ¡Leah! ¡Sin dar rebote! ¡Mal ejecutado por Fred! ¡Suave al medio!

Cuando todos los vampiros y hombres lobos felicitaban a Leah Fred mira pícaramente a George y ambos apuntan con su varita a la pelota de futbol la cual explota en pintura anaranjada, dejando sin visión por un corto límite de tiempo a los de la saga contraria, después, rápidamente sacan la capa de invisibilidad del punto penal y dejan ver la verdadera pelota, Fred ejecuta un penal ejemplar, la cruza al Angulo y convierte el 2 a 1.

- ¡GOOOOOL! ¡GOL DE HARRY POTTER! ¡Solo que lo convirtió Fred Weasley, pero así se llama la saga…! ¡Ustedes me entienden! ¡Harry Potter lo da vuelta y gana 2 a 1!- Festejaba Voldemort.

- ¡MANGA DE PECHOS FRIOS! ¡VAYAN A JUGAR AL BENFICA!- Eran las palabras de ira de Aro Vulturi.

En los siguientes minutos el partido se hizo todo de Crepúsculo que buscó el empate, hasta los 27 minutos.

- ¡Carlisle se juega todo! ¡Tacha a Emmett y a Benjamín que salen! Y entran Alec y Paul para reforzar la ofensiva del equipo-

Emmett (5) – Alec (17)  
>Benjamín (8) – Paul (25)<p>

Leah  
>Edward- Esme- Sam- Jane<br>Alice  
>Jasper- Alec<br>Jacob- Bella- Paul

En la primera que toca Paul deja mano a mano a Bella con Sirius que define a las nubes, Albus lo tenía claro, necesitaba más poder defensivo, así que llamó a una defensora y especialista en penales por las dudas.

- ¡CAMBIO EN LOS MAGOS! ¡Se retira con la 9 Hermione Granger y entra con la 17 Fleur Delacour! ¡ALBUS! ¡SOS UN CAGÓN!- Eran las palabras de Lord Voldemort.

Sirius  
>Fleur- Lupin- Moody- Severus- Arthur<br>Luna  
>Fred- George<br>Cho  
>Harry<p>

Pero el cambio no fue suficiente, los vampiros llegaban por todos lados y los hombres lobos usaban su notoria fuerza para obligar a Sirius a hacer atajadas que parecían imposibles, hasta los 40 minutos cuando Bella entra al área y le sede la pelota a Jacob que es derribado por Lupin ¡PENAL Y ROJA! ¡Los magos se quedan con 10 a los 40 del segundo tiempo!

El encargado de patear… O la encargada mejor dicha, Jane Vulturi.

- ¡Ella lo mete! ¡Lo va a meter! ¡Sí! ¡Se viene el gol! ¡Va JAAAANEE! ... Lo atajó… Déjame un rato solo- Aro salía del palco y se iba al baño donde se escuchaba como maldecía a todos.

Sirius Black se transformaba en el héroe de la noche atajando ese potente penal que fue bien esquinado y echando la pelota al tiro de esquina.

- ¡Se vienen los últimos dos cambios por parte de ambos equipos! ¡De Harry Potter se retira Luna Lovegood con la 5 e ingresa con la 18 Draco Malfoy obligando a jugar de triple 5 a Fred y George!-

Sirius  
>Fleur- Lupin- Moody- Severus- Arthur<br>Fred- Draco- George  
>Cho<br>Harry

- ¡Y en Crepúsculo entra…!- Voldemort es golpeado en la cabeza por un zapato.

- ¡Eso lo digo yo!- Era Aro que recién volvía de su largo momento de ira- ¡Se retira con la 3 Jane Vulturi y entra con la 14 Seth!-

- Leah  
>Edward- Esme- Sam-<br>Alice  
>Jasper- Alec<br>Jacob- Bella- Paul- Seth

Ahora se viven los últimos 5 minutos, al finalizar el árbitro decidió otorgar otros 2 minutos, en donde se ven los de Crepúsculo insistiendo y los de Harry Potter defendiendo a uñas y dientes esperando una contra para liquidar, contra que no llegaba.

- ¡Van a ganar los magos! ¡VAN A GANAR LOS MAGOS!- Ya festejaba Voldemort.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser…! ¡NO PUEDE SER…!

…

…

…

Gol

…

…

…

¡GOL!

…

…

¡GOOOOOOL!

- ¡GOL! ¡GOL! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE CREPUSCULO! ¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡TE AMO ALICE! VAMOS LA PUT* QUE LO PARIO ¡VAMOS CREPUSCULO! ¡VIVA EL FUTBOL! ¡VIVA ESTE HERMOSO DEPORTE! ¡EN LA ÚLTIMA JUGADA! ¡EN LA ÚLTIMA!- Eran las palabras de Aro de emoción, con un Voldy llorando de rabia.

Paul se metía al área y apilaba rivales, Moody pudo despejar la pelota, pero le quedó a Leah que era ya un medio campista y tiró la pelota al corazón del área, donde Alice, actuando como 9 la peina lejos del alcance de Sirius.

¡FINAL DE PARTIDO! ¡A los penales!

**Palabras del escritor: Estamos ahí nomas de terminar :) dejen sus comentarios, me ayudarían mucho.  
>Atte. Puedes llamarme N.<strong>


	5. Tanda de penales

**Escritor: ****Discúlpenme********tardar tanto, tuve unos cuantos problemas, pero acá está, el final del fics.**

**_Tanda de penales:_**

- Bien Voldy… Este es el momento definitivo… Donde Harry Potter y Crepúsculo se juegan el todo por el todo, donde buscaran por la vía del penal la gran y deseada copa- Era Aro el que hablaba.

- La verdad, fue un partido intenso, los vampiros y hombres lobos encontraron el gol justo a tiempo y ahora intentaran levantar la copa… ¿Cómo será esta gran definición que ahogo a millones de personas tiempos atrás?- Se notaba la tensión en la voz de ambas personas- ¿Ya está la lista de Crepúsculo Nessie?- Preguntaba Voldemort.

En el campo de juego aparece la imagen de Renesmee con el micrófono en mano, detrás de ella el plantel de los vampiros y hombres lobos.

- Así es Lord Voldemort, los penales serán así, primero Jacob pateara, luego Bella, el capitán Jasper, Alice, y Alec entró prácticamente para patearlo- Comentaba la joven vampiro.

- Gracias pequeña, ¿Cómo patearan los penales los magos Minnie?- Era Aro el que preguntaba.

La cámara vuelve al campo de juego y la enfoca a McGonagall.

- La especialista Fleur, el niño que vivió Harry, Fred que demostró como pegarle, George imaginamos que tambien y por eso irá cuarto y el capitán Alastor Moody irá quinto- Respondía la profesora.

Volvemos a la cabina.

- Gracias Minnie, y nos llegan unas palabras que Severus le dijo a Sirius "Hoy te convertís en el perro guardián del arco", parece que empiezan los vampiros y patearan enfrente de la popular de los magos- Era Aro el que hablaba.

Volvemos al estadio, como dijeron, van primero los vampiros, Jacob, Aro relatará para Crepúsculo y Voldemort para los magos:

- Acá viene Jacob, este le suele pegar fuerte… Va Jacob ¡Gol! ¡Goool de Crepúsculo! Fuerte al medio-

Crepúsculo: o-  
>Harry Potter:<p>

Turno de los magos, Fleur:

- Ella entró para meter el penal, corta distancia, ¡Fleur! ¡Goool! ¡La colgó del ángulo superior izquierdo de Leah!-

Crepúsculo: o-  
>Harry Potter: o-<p>

Turno de una vampira, Bella:

- Isabella, no mira a Sirius… ¡Va Swan! … ¡Tapó Sirius!-

- Crepúsculo: o- x  
>Harry Potter: o-<p>

Ahora vienen el protagonista y futuro muerto, Harry Potter:

- La tiene Harry… ¡HARRY! ¡Goool! Grave error de Leah que le pasa entre las piernas-

- Crepúsculo: o- x  
>Harry Potter: o- o<p>

Turno del capitán, Jasper:

- Cullen, especialista en esto, ¡Jasper! ¡TRAVESAÑO! Se la quiso clavar en el ángulo superior derecho de Sirius-

- Crepúsculo: o- x- x  
>Harry Potter: o- o<p>

Ahora vienen los magos, Fred:

- ¡Dale Weasley! Va Fred, ¡Patea! … ¡Bomba de humo! ¡No se ve nada en el arco! Saca la pelota con su varita y le pega rápidamente ¡Goool! Si existen los golazos de penal, ¡Este es uno!-

Crepúsculo: o- x- x  
>Harry Potter: o- o- o<p>

Vienen una vampira más, Alice:

- Va mi futura compañera Vulturi… ¡Va Alice! ¡Goool! Habrá usado su habilidad porque tiró al palo contrario donde se tiró Sirius-

- Crepúsculo: o- x- x- o  
>Harry Potter: o- o- o<p>

Ahora el otro gemelo Weasley, George:

- Se viene el clon de Fred, ¿Será igual de malvado y pateara como él? ¡Los magos serán campeones! ¡Va George! ¡Tapó Leah!-

- Crepúsculo: o- x- x- o  
>Harry Potter: o- o- o- x<p>

Viene un especialista, Alec.

- Se viene mi Vulturi, va Alec… ¡Goool! ¡Los vampiros siguen en juego! Black se queja de que no veía nada-

- Crepúsculo: o- x- x- o- o  
>Harry Potter: o- o- o- x<p>

El último penal, va Moody:

-La definición, todo depende de Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moody… ¡Va Moody! ¡AFUERA! ¡La esquino mucho!- Tanto Voldemort como Aro estaban que lloraban.

- Crepúsculo: o- x- x- o- o  
>Harry Potter: o- o- o- x- x<p>

Definición 1-1, se viene para los Hombres Lobos Seth:

- Se viene el pequeño Seth… ¡Va Seth! ¡TAPADÓN DE SIRIUS! ¡Un penal muy bien ejecutado que buscaba ángulo! ¡Pero Sirius la tapó como todo un campeón y besa el escudo de Hogwarts!-

- Crepúsculo: o- x- x- o- o- x  
>Harry Potter: o- o- o- x- x<p>

Definición 1-1, viene Severus Snape para el penal:

- Va a pasar… ¡Va a pasar! ¡Van a ganar los magos!- Decía Voldemort con alegría.

- ¡Detén el tiro!- Le gritaba Aro a Leah

En los penales hubo un fuerte choque de miradas entre Severus y Leah.

…

…

…

…

- Página 394- Decía Snape.

- Va Severus, Va Severus… ¡Va Severus…!- El recorrido de Snape a la pelota fue en cámara lenta prácticamente, muchos gritos en el estado y la tensión que se sentía era imposible de relatar, de un momento a otro, todo eso cambio y en el estadio solo estaban ellos dos- ¡GOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOOOOOL DE HARRY POTTER!- La saga –Harry Potter- Era la que ganaba la copa mundial de sagas Hogwarts 2014, la emoción del estado, la alegría de un millón y la tristeza de otro millón- ¡SEVERUS SNAPE! ¡MI MORTIFAGO QUE ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ME TRAICIONE! ¡Metió el penal! ¡Definió esquinado al palo derecho de Leah que se estiró! ¡Pero no llegó! ¡LOS MAGOS SON CAMPEONES! ¡VIVA EL FUTBOL! ¡VIVA EL FUTBOL!- La emoción de Lord Voldemort era inexplicable.

Abajo todos festejaban, se logró escuchar a un Carlisle alentando a sus jugadores diciéndoles "No pasa nada, jugamos bien, no ganaron la copa, pero ganaron el corazón del mundo entero" después de eso los vampiros y hombres lobos se sumaron a la emoción de la victoria de los magos y festejaron junto a ellos, el estado se llenó de hinchas de ambos equipos.

- Esto, esto es el futbol Voldemort, compañerismo, amor propio, y el fuerte deseo de hacer nuevos amigos, sean magos, vampiros, muggles, hombres lobos, todos somos parte de una magia literaria sumamente sorprendente, no son dos sagas rivales, son dos sagas que hicieron rivales… Y lo único que puede unirlos es un deporte de características mundial como lo es el futbol, un deporte que creen que separa a las naciones y sagas, pero todo lo contrario… ¡Las une más que nunca! ¡Viva el futbol! ¡Viva la literatura! ¡Viva!- Aro, aunque estaba triste, tambien estaba lleno de felicidad.

**_~1 hora de festejos más tarde~_**

Nos encontramos en la premiación de las sagas, donde el presidente de la F.I.F.L (Federación- internacional- Futbol- Literario) Gabriel García Márquez, junto con sus dos secretarias JK Rowling y Sthepenie Meyer le hacen acreedores de sus premios a las diferentes sagas:

- En el tercer puesto aparece ¡La saga Matrix!- Decía el colombiano. De la entrada al estadio salían Neo, Morfeo, Trinity, El Oráculo, el Agente Smith y todo el equipo de Matrix, con su DT el Arquitecto.

Los mismos se paraban en el palco más bajo y recibían la medalla de Bronce y un trofeo entregado al DT.

- En el segundo puesto aparece ¡Crepúsculo!- Márquez hablaba y de la misma entrada llegaba todo el equipo de Crepúsculo.

Se paraban en el segundo palco más bajo y recibían todos una medalla y plata, un trofeo para Carlisle Cullen.

- Y ahora… En el primer puesto, siendo la saga ganadora… ¡Harry Potter!- Dice el mejor escritor de la historia extra feliz.

De la misma entrada, solo que con una escena en donde se lanzaban múltiples papeles dorados entraba la saga llorando de la alegría y se paraban en el palco más alto, al igual que las demás sagas reciben una medalla de oro y un trofeo gigante que Dumbledore se lo entrega a sus jugadores para levantarlo todos juntos, después de una cuenta regresiva el trofeo estaba en el aire y del estadio comenzaron a salir fuegos artificiales, dragones por todos lados, fénix, de toda criatura mágica para agregarle belleza a esta escena, los otros equipos tambien aplaudían a la gran saga.

- ¡Impresionante esto Voldemort! ¡Harry Potter campeón! ¿Le digo la verdad? ¡Fue un placer transmitir este partido junto a usted!- Decía alegremente el jefe de los vampiros.

- ¡Igual para mi Aro! ¡Les dejo con las palabras de Gabriel García Márquez en el campo de juego! ¡Fue un hermoso placer relatar este partido! ¡Nos vemos dentro de 4 años! ¡Adiós!- Era el señor tenebroso el que hablaba.

Abajo, en el inmenso estadio de futbol, bien en el medio, el famoso escritor colombiano iba a hablar.

- Primero, felicidades Harry Potter por ganar el mundial de sagas, no quiero que esto sea un carbón más que avive mas el fuego que existe entre todas las sagas para descubrir cuál es la mejor, todo lo contrario, esta es una forma de unión, con este evento reunimos a todas las sagas con el objetivo de que dejen de lado sus diferencias y den a su público un bello espectáculo, y aunque seamos todos diferentes… Cada una es la mejor saga a su manera, pero no somos diferentes, cada una de ustedes forma parte de una gran parte de la historia que llamamos "Literatura"- Estas fueron las palabras del escritor colombiano, fin de la transmisión, fue un placer transmitir para ustedes, buenos días, tardes o noches, adiós.

**_Escritor: Le quise hacer un pequeño homenaje a Gabriel García Márquez.  
>Atte. Puedes llamarme N.<em>**


End file.
